


Crimson kisses

by Cutebeast64



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: Ageha has convinced Tsukumo to let them help with his skincare... which ends up in Tsukumo getting his first kiss -and a bunch more.





	Crimson kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dankira!!! fic for my favorite ship of them all. It's a short thing but I hope you all like it.  
> *I regularly use him/her/they pronouns on Ageha since they don't seem to be picky about them.  
> This fic is mostly from Tsukumo's pov so I decided to use he/him pronouns thorough the whole fic this time around.

The time had come. Ageha had insisted, and insisted, and finally, Tsukumo had agreed to one tiny skin-care session.

“Oh my, it’s just as bad as I thought”

Ageha had just stepped into Tsukumo’s room when he mumbled those words, a troubled expression as his eyes gave a quick look around. The room seemed to be in greyscales, from the grey of the walls to the black of the training machines, with nothing of color to please the eyes in between.

“Ya have no sense at all, Uggo” a small pout and an eyebrow raised up, Ageha reluctantly stepped further into the room.

A low growl left his throat. Just how annoying could he get?

Reaching the limit of his patience between 5 seconds of Ageha’s arrival, Tsukumo left his weights and sprung to his feet.

“Fuck off Kurenai! Ya were the one yapping ‘bout wanting to come here and being all pushy about it, if ya hate it so much then get out.” Feeling the threat itself wouldn’t do much to deter Ageha, he loomed over the other model, glaring daggers at him from above.

Which was, like usual, completely useless against Ageha. Nothing but mild annoyance showing up in that pretty face of his.

“I just can never like how rude ya are. I’m yer guest, ain’t I?”

And just like that, Ageha elegantly circled Tsukumo as if he was an obstacle to avoid, finding his way to the end of the room.

Tsukumo clicked his tongue, shoulders dropping in defeat.

He turned over his heels, leaning his shoulder on the closest wall and carefully followed the unwanted guest through the room, eventually stopping by the desk.

It felt rather odd to see Ageha there, so completely out of place. The bright colors of his hair and outfit standing out in the otherwise grey room and his gentle features a harsh contrast to the roughness of it all.

“Ya only have one chair?” Ageha turned around to ask, and Tsukumo merely shrugged.

“Why would I need another one?”

The roll of eyes that followed show nothing short of utter disappointment.

“Oh, whatever. We’ll just sit in the bed then” giving in yet not giving up, Ageha turned towards the bed and sat down on it, soon patting the bed by his side to invite Tsukumo to join him “Come on, don’t ya just stay there? That wall ain’t need ya to support it so come here.”

How insistent.

How annoying.

Sighing harshly, Tsukumo finally left his spot on the wall and dawdled his way to the bed.

As some sort of silent rebellion, Tsukumo plopped down on the opposite side of which Ageha had patted, keeping plenty of distance from his fellow model. Which got a small pout from the redhead.

“Yer so dumb. How am I gonna clean yer face when yer sittin’ so far away?” the complaint was received with a shrug that made him frown just a bit “Yer such a handful!”

Another deep sigh, Ageha slowly wiggled closer to Tsukumo, dragging his colorful makeup bag along with him.

He stopped when there was not even an inch of empty bed between them, seemingly satisfied with this new distance, and turned to look into his small butterfly-pattern bag.

Face currently facing forward in a purposefully cool and disinterested pose, yet far more curious than he wanted to admit, Tsukumo peeked at the contents from the corner of his eye. There were plenty of golden bottles, jars, boxes and tubes –all things he was neither familiarized nor interested in.

“Uggo, look my way” Ageha demanded, using that stupid nickname as he always did.

A big sigh, Tsukumo did as he was asked. And immediately, a pretty smile graced Ageha’s delicate features.

“Stay put, will ya?” Ageha asked, opening one of the bottles and pouring a transparent liquid on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers in circles for a moment, probably spreading the liquid, before finally pressing it against Tsukumo’s cheeks.

And now he was making circles against Tsukumo’s face.

It felt colt and wet and oily. But Ageha’s fingers were really soft and soon enough, the warmth that came from them overpowered the cold of the weird liquid. The gentle circular motions passed from his cheeks to his chin, around his lips to his nose and up to his forehead.

A small frown and an intense stare, Ageha was completely focused in what he was doing, not even opening his mouth to chitchat.

“There ya go~ that dry skin of yers must be feelin’ like glory right ‘bout now, huh?” Ageha declared in a triumphant singsong as he pulled his fingers away, cleaning them in a small pink towel that was probably hidden somewhere in his bag up until now.

The massage from those fingers had started to feel really good half-way through and Tsukumo couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed on how quickly it was over. Of course, he wouldn’t say that out loud. Ever.

“Hah? Dunno what ya talkin’ about. Just feels gross and sticky” he lied, looking away from those eyes as if fearing Ageha could see through his lies.

“God, ya should be more honest with yerself” Ageha sighed, looking through his bag again, now getting some tiny metal pincers “I’ll get yer eyebrows now. It might be a bit painful fer ya but try not to cry, okay?”

It was an easy taunt, but Tsukumo fell on it anyway with an ‘I can deal with pain just fine’.

His bravado lasted a few seconds.

No matter how used he was to punching or kicking through things, the very specific and localized pain of having his eyebrows plucked made him want to bail out. Too bad his pride was far to big to allow that, forcing him to stay in place and take the torturous minutes it took to get his eyebrows ‘pretty enough’ for Ageha’s standards.

Never again. He swore to himself as Ageha moved over to brush them with a tiny brush. A tiny eyebrow brush. Just how many stupid things did he had in that stupid bag of his?

“The moisturizer seems to have dried off already~” Ageha commented, gently tapping on Tsukumo’s cheek with his index finger “So imma put some toner and sunscreen now~”

It probably wasn’t planned, but the relaxing feel of Ageha’s fingers spreading the toner over his skin felt almost like a reward after the hell of having his eyebrows plucked. Tension easing from his shoulders, he found himself closing his eyes and enjoying it.

If it was just this, he might not mind letting Ageha play with his face again.

“What now?” he asked in a defeated –yet definitely more amiable- tone when Ageha pulled something else –a golden and black cylinder- from his bag.

“Yer lips are all chapped” Ageha explained as cheerful as always, opening the cylinder to reveal what looked like lipstick “So imma be puttin’ a bit of this on ‘em~”

“W-wait! I didn’t say you could put make-up on me!” he immediately raised his voice, a hand put in between him and Ageha as sole –and quite pathetic- defense. “I ain’t gonna let you put me some gross red lipstick on, I’d look fucking stupid!”

“Mn? Are ya dumb, Uggo?” Ageha blinked a couple of times, still holding the lipstick up like a sword ready to cut Tsukumo’s head off “There’s na way I’d put red lipstick on ya, ya’d look like an idiot if I did. It’s just chapstick dummy~”

Even though he had mostly repeated Tsukumo’s words, that tone was so condescending it made him angry anyway.

So he had to take yet another deep breath to calm down.

Chapstick was okay, no big deal. He got chapstick on for photos all the time at work anyway.

So he just leaned over, ready to accept his fate.

Ageha nodded, but instead of pressing the lipstick directly against his lips, he rubbed his pinky against the tip of the bar. Now, with his finger covered in the buttery chapstick, he reached forward. Soon enough the soft pinky pressed against Tsukumo’s lips and started to spread the chapstick, gently and ever so slowly.

First the bottom lip. He pulled back to cover his finger again, and then moved to cover the upper lip as well.

“Yer lips are so pretty… ya should take better care of ‘em” Ageha whispered, eyes completely focused in Tsukumo’s lips.

They were so terribly close at this point that Tsukumo could feel Ageha’s warm breath ticking his neck.

Heart skipping a bit, his grey eyes inevitably feel to Ageha’s own lips. The thin line they made when he was focused, highlighted by glossy crimson.

For some unexplainable reason, his heartbeats got louder and his cheeks redder after a few moments of staring at those lips.

“Whatcha ya blushin’ for, hm?” Ageha whispered, lips moving gently with each word, now pressed, now open, now curving a bit for a smile “Yer starin’ an awful lot. Is there anythin’ fun in mine face?”

He tried to shake his head no, but his eyes just couldn’t move away, trapped in Ageha’s sly smile.

Ageha kept moving closer… and he kept retreating little by little, the bed creaking under their combined weights.

The cold of the wall against his back brought him back, and he was finally able to snap his attention away from that smile. He was caught against the wall, with Ageha’s face so close to his own he could feel his warm breath against his lips.

“Ya look so cute right now… makes me wanna take a bite~”

His heart jumped at that simple phrase and he could feel his whole body heat up.

He hated being called cute – he was the very opposite of cute, and he had worked hard for it. Yet, it didn’t felt bad when Ageha said it – when he purred like that, all so close to his face.

“Can I?” Ageha’s tone was heated, rumbling inside his throat… low and velvety.

“Dunno, can you?” He tried challenging him, a smirk that probably came more as flirting than as fighting appearing on his lips.

Ageha’s reply was silent. A playful smirk… and then he closed down the distance, 5 centimeters becoming 2, and then 1… and then none. Soft lips pressed together for a few seconds before retreating.

It was a simple kiss, but to Tsukumo, it felt like the whole world was coming apart at once. His whole body was toured by a small electric shock and his heart was so loud it might have been a drum.

He even forgot how to breathe for the whole 2 seconds it lasted, inhaling deep right after…

“What the hell that’s so cute” Ageha repeated that compliment from before, now joined by a playful chuckle “Was it yer first?”

“So what if it was?! Wanna fucking fight me?” He felt his face getting ablaze as he spoke.

“No, no~ I’m just happy I was the first~” Ageha mused in a whisper leaning forward until he was a breath away from a second kiss… and he stopped there.

Half-lidded blue eyes looked expectantly… but no matter how many seconds passed he wouldn’t close the deal.

“…ain’t you doing it?” Tsukumo finally asked, heart running wild and fingers clinging to the bed sheets in what could only be expectation.

“Ya want me to?” his tone was playful as always, which only sounded like provocation in Tsukumo’s ears.

So he took it on himself to lean forward this time, closing the almost inexistent distance to press a second kiss against those lips. Sweet, explosive… it felt even more nerve-wrecking when he was the one to do it.

And it was longer too since Ageha just wouldn’t pull away, forcing him to do that on his own too.

He had barely moved and yet his breathing was harsh and his heart galloping like crazy…

“Uggo’s kisses are so cute~”

“You fucker… I told you to stop calling me that…” he growled a bit, aggressiveness low.

Ageha just giggled, one of his hands moving over, placed right on top of Tsukumo’s closed fist to caress it gently.

“Can I get more?” he asked, long eyelashes fluttering.

“… go for it…” he huffed under his breath and Ageha giggled again.

There it was… a third kiss. And a forth… and a fifth. They were all small pecks, gentle and brief contacts between their lips. And each one made his heart flutter just as much as the one before.

He felt Ageha’s fingers caressing his hand, first making circles over the back of it, then moving down to try and unclench his fist…

Slowly he let him do… one finger at a time. And when they were all loose again, Ageha sneaked his own fingers between them and squeezed tight… a lover’s hold.

His whole body jolted slightly at the contact… nervous, awkward… the drizzle of small kisses has continued even after he stopped counting.

Finally, he relaxed enough to correspond to the hold, squeezing Ageha’s much slender and softer hand between his own…

It feels good… this whole situation… everything that is happening. It just works. It just feels right.

…

Finally Ageha pulled back.

How long were they just there, kissing over and over again without rest?

Taking one deep breath as he tries to return to the real world, Tsukumo leans further back, allowing his head to rest against the wall and throwing a glance at the familiar ceiling.

“Uggo~” Ageha reached out with his free hand, using his thumb to gently caress Tsukumo’s cheek.

He didn’t even have enough energy to complain about that awful nickname so he just stayed there, enjoying the contact and basking in the tickling feeling left by all those kisses.

“Ya got red lipstick smeared all over~”

“Huh?!” A frown instantly made his way into Tsukumo’s expression, getting a giggle from Ageha.

“What ya so surprised ‘bout? We kissed a lot, of course yer gonna get my lipstick all over~” as if to add emphasis to his words he leaned over again to add yet another kiss to the list, nothing but a triumphant smile afterwards “The red looks good on ya~”

“Ageha… you bastard…”

With another giggle, Ageha pulled away. His fingers sneaking away from the hold he had initiated.

“Don’t give me that look Uggo~ I’ll leave, I’ll leave~” he laughed a bit as he said that, getting up on his feet and quickly picking up his things.

Tsukumo didn’t say anything, slowly sitting up. Back curled and arms over his thighs, he watched Ageha walk to the door.

“Don’t forget to wash yer face~”

He opened up… and then he turned around-

“Next time… I’ll teach ya how adults kiss~” sticking his tongue out, Ageha made his words more than obvious, but before Tsukumo could get up and try to punch him, he had already closed the door and escaped.

That bastard!

Coming as he pleases, doing whatever he wants, and then just leaving!

Giving a loud sigh, Tsukumo just walked straight into the bathroom to wash his face as Ageha had told him.

Just like Ageha said, his lips were smeared in crimson. It was uneven, but deeply red, marking every single kiss they had shared…

His heart was still jumping inside his chest.


End file.
